


Boys of Summer

by XioNin



Series: The In-Between (Sesong 4) [9]
Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Even POV, Even is curious, M/M, another moment of sorts, appreciation of pretty boys, ep 10, pan/bi Magnus, s4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-16 05:15:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11247057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XioNin/pseuds/XioNin
Summary: Even has no idea why he's standing in a room full of pretty, shirtless boys, but he is not complaining.





	Boys of Summer

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea what that IG post was about, but aren't the lads lovely?

Holy.

Shit.

Isak has hot friends.

Even shouldn’t be surprised by this, since like attracts like and Isak is the hottest thing ever to walk on two legs, but…

 _Faen_.

How had he not noticed before? His libido feels violated.

Even had stepped into the room and found four, half-naked demigods shooting the shit. Then Jonas tossed him his phone.

“Take a shot of us, bro.”

He’d reacted in time to avert distaster, catching the phone against his chest before it could tumble to the tile floor and shatter into a million pieces. Like his brain at the moment.

“Sure.”

Even is more than a little bit flustered. He desperately wants to know what could possibly have led the group to whip off their shirts, and watching these four young men joke about who works out the most (Mahdi), or not much at all (Isak) is giving him whiplash. His gaze always returns to Isak, though, as it always will.

Isak laughs at something Magnus has said, and Even is suddenly too damn proud to speak. His boyfriend is so comfortable in his own body now. Isak props one foot up on the table, showcasing all his graceful lines, and Even’s pulse takes off on a gallop even as warmth fills his belly.

It doesn’t matter how many times he’s seen Isak’s bare skin, the reaction is always the same. The impulse to touch and taste and marvel in the supple strength of Isak’s long, lean form is nearly impossible to resist.

But, uh, this isn’t the place.

Even’s gaze takes in Jonas next, all tan skin, pretty eyes and adorable curls, followed closely by Mahdi who is _ripped_. Like…seriously fit, with the most amazing smile. And then there’s Magnus.

It’s hard to miss the way the blonde’s gaze roams over the other boys, or the rosy tint in his face and chest, and Even wonders…

He wonders about all the lingering touches, the naively invasive questions, not to mention the way he watches Even and Isak. Even thinks there’s more to that story. But it’s for Magnus to discover in his own time, or not at all.

Magnus plants his hands on the table, his arms taut and his form outstretched, highlighting how toned he really is. He’s beautiful. And unaware of it, judging by how innocently he yammers on with the others about who-knows-what. Magnus flips the hair out of his face like he’s in some goddamn shampoo commercial. Out of the corner of his eye, Even sees Isak react. Sees the appreciation there.

He soon notices that they’re all eyeing each other appreciatively. No discomfort. No judgement at all in their appraisals. Mahdi’s laughing, always full of joy, and so is Isak. Jonas too.

And now Even’s fingers itch because he _needs_ to capture the raw, natural, beauty of these four on camera.

He quickly fishes his own phone out of his pocket, expecting to be met with a chorus of groans and “fuck no” when he tries to take the shot. Even fires off a few before they notice, already in love with the way they’ve turned out.

“Take one on mine,” Jonas reminds him.

“Paint me like one of your French girls,” Magnus teases, turning his head to face the phone and batting his long lashes. Pretty thing.

They all laugh.

Even takes several shots before tossing Jonas’s phone to him. He takes his back out of his pocket and thumbs through the ones he’d taken before they noticed.

“I don’t look half-bad,” Magnus says over Even's shoulder, tendrils of his hair tickling Even’s cheek, and radiating heat against his side.

Isak stands and walks over to them, resting his chin on Even’s other shoulder.

“My little cameraman,” Isak coos into his ear while he wraps his arms around his waist. He can be possessive, his Isak, even when he doesn’t mean to be.

Even grins. It’s a fucking Even sandwich, with Magnus on one side and Isak on the other. There’s warmth and the subtle scent of sweat, and he might just need to file this moment away for future use. _So baddirtywrong._

“I may open an Insta just for these,” Even muses, putting his arm around Magnus. The kid is a furnace. “Follow you boys around and document your summer. What do you think? For science.” Even waggles his eyebrows.

“Oh, God.” Isak whines, leaning on him and laughing into his neck. The pressure is nice. “Jonas, I think we’ve created a monster.”

“I like it,” Magnus says, straightening but not moving away. “Better yet, film it. We can sell it to NRK.”

 

 


End file.
